Pouncestep/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Pouncekit and her family are seen by Alderheart, who greets Dovewing. Dovewing introduces the medicine cat to Pouncekit and her littermates, Shadowkit and Lightkit. Violetshine, after seeing Berryheart, Sparrowtail, Rippletail, and Cloverfoot, asks where they even came from. Dovewing explains that she went to a Twoleg nest to have her kits, and when they left, they ran into the former ShadowClan cats in a disheveled Twoleg nest. :Shadowkit protests that Tigerheart is not dead, and he had a dream of his father playing moss-ball with him and his sisters. Pouncekit and Lightkit stay silent. However, Puddleshine appears with Tigerheart, and Pouncekit follows her littermates and mother in greeting him. Puddleshine explains that Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, was resurrected to lead ShadowClan. However, upon learning that Dovewing intends to move to ShadowClan, Alderheart tries to persuade her to change her mind, saying that Ivypool now has kits. Dovewing speaks with Tigerstar, and she tells Alderheart that she will take one last visit to ThunderClan. :On the trek to ThunderClan, the three littermates play and tussle with one another. Pouncekit stops play-fighting, and asks Dovewing and Alderheart if they will be made warriors. Dovewing gently explains that she isn't old enough, which results in a groan from all three kits. However, they quickly got back to their fun, much to Alderheart's amusement. Dovewing sighs that she doesn't know where they get their energy from. :Upon arriving to ThunderClan, Pouncekit and her siblings meet their grandparents, Birchfall and Whitewing, who are Dovewing's father and mother. Ivypool streaks through the crowd to greet Dovewing, Ivypool's own kits wriggling through the crowd to find their mother. Ivypool notices Dovewing's kits with her. Dovewing introduces her kits to Ivypool, explaining that she was her sister, and is thus their aunt. Pouncekit, Shadowkit, and Lightkit examine one another, and Pouncekit tells her mother and aunt that it was good to have kin. Dovewing then explains that she is moving to ShadowClan to be with Tigerstar. Ivypool, now furious, stalks away from her sister, nephew, and nieces, taking her kits with her. Bramblestar tells Dovewing that she will need an escort back to ShadowClan, and Birchfall immediately offers to lead it, alongside Whitewing. Bramblestar appoints Fernsong to go as well, and the three cats lead Pouncekit and her family out of ThunderClan. The Raging Storm :During Shadowkit's vision, Pouncekit and Lightkit cower with their denmates at the other end of the nursery. Later, Shadowkit is often helping Alderheart with medicine cat duties, and Pouncekit and her sister crowd at the entrance to the den, eyes bright with excitement. Pouncekit can barely keep still as she tells her brother that Strikestone and Blazepaw have promised to give them badger rides around the clearing. Lightkit adds they're going to race while they ride them, and Pouncekit gives Shadowkit a pleading look, saying he must come, he's missed all the fun since he's been helping Alderheart. Shadowkit tells them he's been having fun in the medicine den, and says he still has a lot to learn, he's going to be a medicine cat one day. Pouncekit rolls her eyes, nudging Lightkit out of the den, saying they're wasting their time. :When Bramblestar and Alderheart come to ShadowClan to confront Tigerstar about Juniperclaw, Pouncekit and Lightkit bounce out of the nursery, and Dovewing raises her tail at them to tell them to settle down. Pouncekit peers from the nursery, calling to their mother, asking if they can have fresh-kill. Dovewing asks them if they can share a shrew with Shadowkit. Pouncekit blinks, saying he's not in the den. Lightkit explains he said he was playing a game, and Pouncekit wanted to join him, but he told her it was something he had to do by himself. Dovewing weaves frantically around her daughters, asking if he said where he was going. Pouncekit says he didn't, with a frightened demeanor. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Pouncestep has completed her apprenticeship and is now a full warrior of ShadowClan. Pouncestep and Lightleap are seen by Shadowpaw, returning from a border patrol. Pouncestep announces that she's starving and never thought they'd get to the end. The sisters are sharing a vole when Shadowpaw approaches them and asks if they've seen Cinnamontail and Blazefire. Pouncestep replies she hasn't seen a whisker, so Shadowpaw tells them that Dovewing has gone to look for them, and Lightleap wonders why the two warriors would go out in the harsh weather. Shadowpaw murmurs that Tigerstar was talking about foxes and badgers, and Pouncestep meows that she is sure there aren't any on their territory, since Cloverfoot told the patrols to keep a special lookout, and there hasn't been a sniff. :Pouncestep, Lightleap, and Shadowpaw have a play fight, where Pouncestep pretends to be a badger invading camp, while her siblings are warriors fending it off. After wrestling and succeeding to trap Pouncestep, Shadowpaw asks what they should do with the "badger", and Lightleap answers that they'll shove it out of camp. She begins to push Pouncestep toward the camp entrance, while the gray warrior protests. Pouncestep manages to find her paws and compliments Shadowpaw, saying he could have been a warrior if he'd wanted. Shadowpaw then has a seizure, a vision with it. After he recovers, his parents are with him, and Pouncestep and Lightleap sit a tail-length away with fear in their eyes. Later, when Tigerstar calls a Clan meeting, Shadowpaw seats himself near his sisters. The Silent Thaw :She and Lightleap gaze proudly as they watch their brother leave to receive his full name. Shadowsight and Dovewing rush into the medicine den and discover Puddleshine tending over Pouncestep, who had fallen from a tree after disturbing a wasps' nest. Puddleshine believes she has broken a rib, and Shadowsight applies ointment to her stings while Puddleshine gives her poppy seeds to eat. She complains that it's difficult to breathe before falling asleep. Puddleshine believes sleep will do her good while Shadowsight frets that StarClan is punishing ShadowClan for the string of injuries in the Clan. Later, when a mysterious cat attacks Shadowsight, he desperately tries to remember battle moves Pouncestep had taught him. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Later, Tigerheart tells her that he's going on patrol, and Pouncekit asks if he means scavenging because thats what the other cats call it. Her mother, Dovewing, says scavenging is like hunting. Pouncekit asks why warriors don't scavenge like city cats. Tigerheart stares, and Dovewing assures her hunting is more fun. :After going hunting, Tigerheart returns with a thrush. The gray she-cat looks around, sniffing, saying that she smells meat, and Tigerheart prods the thrush. Pouncekit dismisses the bird with a flick of her muzzle, stating that it's all feathers, causing the brown tom's stomach to tighten and wonder why his kits can't smell the fresh-kill. Dovewing helps her daughters and son, stripping the meat away from the feathers. :Pouncekit stares at her mother with a horrified look as she works, and the pale gray she-cat lays a meat strip in front of each her kits. Dovewing encourages the young cats to eat, and Pouncekit sniffs the strip uneasily, touching it with her tongue. The gray she-cat affectionately looks at Tigerheart, but he doesn't say anything, gazing at his kits anxiously, wondering if they'll ever like fresh-kill. The mates gaze at their children, who eat the thrush, and while Shadowkit looks thoughtful, and Lightkit has too much in her mouth, Pouncekit still frowns. Then the guardian cats find new cats to take care of, Pouncekit wants to go look at them, but Tigerheart doesn't allow her. When Dovewing returns from a hunting party, Pouncekit and her littermates race over to meet her. :Tigerheart gives the kits a badger ride, and explains that they will eat kits if they catch them. Pouncekit wonders why a badger didn't eat him, then asks if he was ever chased by one. Tigerheart tells them a story of how he once fought a badger with his Clanmates, and Pouncekit squeaks that he's the best warrior ever. Tigerheart shrugs them off, much to Pouncekit's dismay and she tries to cling onto his pelt. :Pouncekit and her littermates are taken out of the Twoleg nest to watch the guardian cats battle train, preparing to fight off foxes. Pouncekit bounces around on the grass, rolling around and mewling with delight, then mews she wants to explore. She goes off with Lightkit onto the stone slabs. The cats cease their training when Pouncekit gets caught in a Twoleg trap. Once free, Dovewing leaps to her kits side, and Pouncekit mews she's all right. :Pouncekit and her siblings sneak out of the nest and watch the Twolegs, who are holding some sort of gathering. Pouncekit comments how they've made a hole and surrounded it with flowers, thinking it looks pretty, and wonders what they're hiding. After a Twoleg kit breaks away from the group, Tigerheart orders the kits to climb down the tree. Pouncekit complains, and Tigerheart crossly tells her they aren't meant to leave the den alone. Pouncekit stares at him, pointing out that the Twoleg traps are gone now, saying it's not fair. She tells Lightkit that Tigerheart said they aren't ever allowed out of the den alone, and her sister's eyes spark with horror. :Their parents decide it's time to return to the lake, and Pouncekit excitedly asks if they can ride real badgers when they get to the forest. She is carried by Dovewing through the Thundersnake tunnel. She walks for a bit, then complains her paws are getting too sore, and Lightkit tells her to imagine the stones beneath their paws is like the grass outside of the Twoleg nest. When Thundersnake passes, Dovewing wraps her paws around Pouncekit. After it passes, Pouncekit wonders if they can wait for another one, thinking it was fun and wants to experience it again. Once out of the city and tunnel, Pouncekit is frightened by how quiet the wilderness is and Tigerheart comforts her, saying she'll get used to it. :Later, when Tigerheart says they should be at the lake by the full-moon, Pouncekit complains that he said they'd be there before then. She then eagerly asks if they'll be ‘paws once they get to the lake. Pouncekit and Lightkit are almost hit by an approaching Thundersnake, distracted from playing with an acorn, but both manage to stay safe. Tigerheart gives Pouncekit a badger ride as they reach a river, and the she-kit exclaims there are floating monsters. :They begin crossing a Thunderpath that goes over the river, but it splits and rises in the center. Pouncekit is at the top of the other end, where it cracked open, wailing with terror. Spire saves her, but he dies in the process. She and Lightkit are seen playing with Berryheart's kits. After an owl drops Tigerheart, Pouncekit and her littermates sit beside Dovewing, fear in their round eyes as they gaze at their injured father. Dovewing begins snapping at Shadowkit, desperate to get back to the lake, and Pouncekit darts to her brothers side, telling her mother to not scare him. They continue the journey back to the lake, carrying Tigerheart, and Pouncekit approaches him, asking if he's dying. As Tigerheart slips away, Pouncekit and her siblings cling to their father's neck. After he dies, Tigerheart sees his body being carried, and Pouncekit stares at his body across Dovewing's back, pain in her gaze. Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, ShadowClan's new leader. Pouncekit follows Dovewing as she pads up to Tigerstar, her eyes as wide as moons. Squirrelflight's Hope :She is now an apprentice with Snowbird as her mentor. She practices battle moves against Lightpaw. Later, she and her family attend a tense Gathering and her father weaves protectively around them. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' :Tawnypelt is woken from a dream by Pouncekit and her siblings playing loudly. Pouncekit screeches at Lightkit to get off of her, then Juniperclaw pushes his way out of the warriors den and furiously growls to the kits that they need to settle down right now. The three kits freeze and stare at him, then Dovewing apologizes to the Clan deputy. Tigerstar steps in and tells the kits to be quieter. :Pouncekit peers up at Tawnypelt, asking what she is doing, and if she'd like to play with them. Shadowkit apologizes if they woke her, and his sisters nod earnestly. Tawnypelt tells them it's fine and thinks that they're really sweet kits. Later, Pouncekit is seen playing with her siblings and the other kits of the Clan. Category:Detailed history pages